<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cavern of Gold and Silver (*cough cough* ahem) by RainisFalling13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604996">The Cavern of Gold and Silver (*cough cough* ahem)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13'>RainisFalling13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Competition, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Harry, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was visiting Gringotts to get some money out when he saw a familiar red head out the corner of his eye. He called out to Bill who smirked at him and took him aside into a cavernous room for a little… meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cavern of Gold and Silver (*cough cough* ahem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was just leaving Gringotts bank, a pouch of coins in his pocket, when a flash of red hair caught the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Bill!” He called out, successfully gaining the attention of the eldest Weasley. As the young man come towards him, Harry flushed under the intense, considering gaze.</p><p>“Hello Harry. You’re looking well. Though I suppose with how <i>active</i> you are, you should be.”</p><p>Harry blushed catching the meaning behind the emphasised word. “You know about that?”</p><p>Bill nodded. “I saw you that morning with Charlie, <i>and</i> Fred <i>and</i> George. Tell me, have you slept with Ron? Or Percy? Ginny?”</p><p>Harry pulled a face at the last name, sharing exactly what he though of sleeping with Ginny, but he quietly admitted that yes he had accidentally slept with Ron, though he didn’t know, and hadn’t seen Percy at all.</p><p>“Well, if you’re going around the Weasley’s, should it be my turn? Since then I’ve thought quite a few times about exploring that cavern of gold and silver. Given we’re in Gringotts, I couldn’t think of a more appropriate time.</p><p>Harry blushed again at the metaphor Bill just used for his arse, but nodded a little shyly and followed the eldest Weasley into a side room. It was a beautiful room. Large, making him feel oh so exposed, and stone walls intricately carved into beautiful patterns and scenes of goblins battling. He felt a little bit watched. He like it.</p><p>Bill led them to the centre of the room and started undressing, and Harry stared at the person being unwrapped before him. Not as bulky as Charlie, but that wasn’t a surprise given their differences in career. But more built than the twins, again not surprising given his career. He was rather tan from his time spent outdoors, especially in Egypt, and his shoulder length hair was really giving him that rugged sex look. Harry wanted to run his fingers through it.</p><p>Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Bill saying “Come on Harry. I want to see you.”</p><p>Automatically, Harry began undoing his shirt buttons, pulling the shirt off, followed by his shoes, socks, trousers, and finally, boxers. He flushed under Bill’s heated gaze, especially when it lingered on his half hard penis. </p><p>“You’re beautiful Harry. I can see why they wanted you. Oh, I can’t wait to take you here, now. Come closer.”</p><p>Nervously, Harry stepped forward and held his hand up, silently asking for permission to touch. Bill simply moved forwards to let the younger’s hand press onto his chest. Immediately, Harry began exploring the tanned flesh, fingers running over pert nipples and making their owner shudder. He trailed the fingers over Bill’s collar bone, shoulders, up his neck to begin running through the long(ish) red hair.</p><p>Using the redheads eagerness for sex, Harry pulled them both onto the ground, Bill looming over him as he lay on the cool stone floor. He shivered, both from his warm body meeting the cold floor, but also the heated and lustful gaze exploring his body.</p><p>“Are you stretched, or do I need to prep you?” Bill asked, smirking evilly as Harry flushed at the meaning behind the sentence. <i>Have you masturbated or slept with someone recently?</i> Harry shook his head. He had laid off since a week ago when he’d seen his cousin. </p><p>“Hmm.” Bill hummed consideringly. “I’ll have to rush it sorry Harry. I only have about 10 minutes left of my break. Can’t be late.”</p><p>“O-oh. Well, just do it then.” Harry decided.</p><p>Bill raised a dubious eyebrow. “That will hurt you Harry. I’m not small.” <i>How could he say that with a straight face?</i></p><p>“No its fine, I want as long as I can. Now hurry up. You’re wasting time.”</p><p>“Well if you insist.” Bill relented and braced his weight on one arm and elbow, as the other was brought to his face to spit on and then grip his erection, stroking it quickly to lubricate it and not hurt Harry as much. Then he placed it against Harry’s tight hole and slowly pressed in, opening the teen up in a way he never had before.</p><p>The dark haired teen’s mouth opened in silent scream as he felt like he was being torn open. The stretch was just that side over from pleasure into pain and it hurt. He took in a shuddering gasp as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Seeing his partner in pain, Bill paused. “Sorry Harry. I’m sorry. Try to relax okay?” He encouraged, and attempted to aid that by distracting him, feeling him over, stroking the half-hard cock between them, and kissing him.</p><p>Soon, Harry could ignore the pain in his behind and as he relaxed, it disappeared. Bill continued his distractions as he pressed in, rolling his hips gently until they were flush together. The moaned together, Harry just realising that the organ was fully seated inside him now. The burn was much more intense than any other he’d had and he didn’t think he wanted to go without prep for a very long time, if ever again. </p><p>Nonetheless they were here now, and were in a hurry. Harry wrapped his toned arms around the torso above him and pulled down, pressing them together as Bill began to move, rolling his hips into Harry’s, pressing further and further in and rocking them both against the floor.</p><p>Remembering that they wouldn’t have much time, Bill withdrew and quickly pressed back in, setting up a quick pace, especially as Harry loosened around him and moaned breathily in his ear, encouraging an even faster pace.</p><p>“Bill. Bill, please. Faster. Please, please, please.” He keened, back arching into the other’s body.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i> Harry. <i>Fuck</i>.” He responded, barely managing those three words, even as he began moving with renewed vigour. Harry was being scraped against the stone as he was nearly folded in half, legs weak from the brutal pace. He couldn’t <i>breathe</i>, the air forced from his lungs with each brutal thrust, which was going at so fast a pace, he couldn’t catch a breath in between.</p><p>Bill was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face, and hair damp. Harry managed to reach up and tangle his hands into the locks, tugging the redhead’s head back and pulling down to attach lips to his neck as best he could while breathless.</p><p>He was pumping his cock into the delicious warmth, Harry engulfing his being and welcoming him so <i>eagerly</i>. He was still so tight around him, muscles clamping down at random intervals and gripping his so tight it nearly set him off.</p><p>Bill groaned, head dropping forwards to rest against Harry’s and gaze into the bright green eyes, face flushed red from heat from their activity. He was an image to capture forever; all sweaty, framed against the stone and gazing up at him, lidded eyes from pleasure.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes as Bill angled his hips and found that place inside him that always sent him to cloud nine, and this time was no different. He silently screamed, and the eldest Weasley grinned and hammered that spot, fast and hard and on point.</p><p>“Shit, shitshitshit, <i>shit</i>, Bill! Fuck ohmygosh yes. Yes, please.” He gasped with each word.</p><p>“Cum Harry. Go on, show me how good I feel buried inside you. Fucking you here on the floor at my work.place Come on. Cum.” he commanded, tauntingly.</p><p>“Yesyesyesyesyes.” Harry chanted as he felt himself edge closer and closer and then he was thrown over the edge by one last brutal thrust and he was humming, ejaculating in tandem with Bill’s continuing thrusts.</p><p>The young man was barely able to keep moving, both from exhaustion, but also the overwhelming feeling of being consumed by Harry’s spasming walls. It was only a few more seconds before he collapsed exhausted, at the same time sealing their hips together and unloading his seed into his brother’s best friend. </p><p>“Merlin, Harry. What a fuck. shit.” He paused a moment to gather himself and managed a <i>tempus</i> spell. “Just in time too. Got a minute left.”</p><p>Harry released a startled laugh. “Mmm. You’re a good quickie Bill. I think Charlie was better though.”</p><p>Bill gave a sly smirk. “Oh really? Are you sure?” He have a slow gentle roll, still embedded as he was and Harry groaned at the sensitivity. He was fucked raw already dammit. </p><p>“Noooo. Biiiill.” He whined. "You’re gonna be late."</p><p>“But I need to show you I’m better than <i>all</i> of my brothers. How far away is Percy, hmm?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know. Fuck, Bill. You’re ruining me.”</p><p>“I’m sure you arse has seen or will see worse don’t worry babycakes.” He said cheerfully.</p><p>Harry scowled. “Never call me that again.” Bill pressed against his prostate and Harry writhed. The younger gasped and reached a hand down to grip the base of his own erection and start pumping, attempting to relieve the building pressure and ache.</p><p>He fluttered his muscle around Bill’s member trying to push the older male over into orgasming, wanting him to release first and then be tortured in turn by Harry's clenching arse as <i>he</i> came. Bill grunted, faltering for a second in the steady pace of his thrusts, but soon he heaved a deep sigh and climaxed, spilling inside Harry again. The dark haired teen sped up the the strokes of his hand and was soon releasing too, his two loads mixing over him and squishing between them.</p><p>Bill collapsed onto his elbows, hovering just off of Harry and reached up to tenderly brush some hair off his partner’s face from where it had flicked into his eyes with their rough tousle. Harry gave a satisfied sigh and stared into Bill’s warm brown eyes before the uncomfortableness of their position seeped into the forefront of his mind.</p><p>He was still lying on the stone (though he noticed it was no longer cold) the slightly uneven surface had probably scratched up his back was was also digging into his body, his arse obviously was a bit sore, and he could feel his own come drying from the heat of their bodies.</p><p>Slowly, Bill managed to pull himself up on shaky arms, separating their torsos and gently slipped from where his limp cock was resting in it’s nest. Harry groaned at the sensation of slippery cock pulling from his body followed by the rush of cum that had been deposited into him.</p><p>Harry lazily started up at the eldest Weasley as he watched the gorgeous body be cleaned and then covered. Fully dressed again, Bill leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s Swollen lips.  </p><p>“Sorry Harry, I have to go. That was brilliant and I wish we had more time to enjoy it, but I’m sure I’ll see you around outside of work. Also a heads up;” he checked his watch, “there’s going to be a meeting here in fifteen minutes, so expect visitors in the next five.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes flew open in alarm. He’d be on <i>display</i> to them if he didn’t get moving. All covered in his cum, another's leaking out of his clearly used hole. He was mortified just thinking about it, the moment of panic spurring him up and dressing. His panic meant he cast a drying charm rather than a cleaning charm and smacked himself as he got dressed, fingers and clothes brushing against the dried messes over his abdomen and anal entrance.</p><p>Bill chuckled to himself as he watched Harry flounder. He gave the teen one last kiss before he sauntered out the room with the swagger of a man who just got laid. Harry soon limped after him, both parties not seeing the little drops of cum that had dribbled onto the floor.</p><p>Bill was 20 minutes late. He got in trouble, sure, but he would always say it had been worth it.</p><p>The goblins certainly found the cum on their floor too, and after running a test, decided that the next time Mr. Potter visited the bank, there would need to be <i>words</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>